


Knotfest

by Triangulum



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Plug, Double Penetration, F/F, F/M, Fisting, HaleCest, Humiliation, Incest, Knotting, Knotting Dildos, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Orgy, Seriously alllll the halecest, Sex Toys, Unsafe Sex, Vaginal Knotting, Watersports, double fisting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 15:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10363767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Triangulum/pseuds/Triangulum
Summary: "Remember," Peter says loudly to the audience, "that very few people come from penetration alone, so paying attention to your partner is key."Peter strokes Stiles, loving how it makes the boy tighten around his knot. Peter rolls his hips, nudging the boy's prostate and making him whimper."Peter, I'm close," Stiles gasps."Mmm, be a good boy and come for me," Peter growls in Stiles' ear.ORAll year, Peter and Talia work to set up Knotfest, a three-day festival devoted completely to knotting. There are vendors, demonstrations, even a group play area. And finally, the time is here.





	1. Derek/Kira

**Author's Note:**

> So this is quite different from anything I've written. PLEASE heed the tags. Each chapter title will have the main pairing of that chapter, but others will pop in, too.

It's Peter's favorite time of year. Most people aren't a fan of the sometimes-dreary month of March, but Peter loves it. March is when Knotfest happens. All year, Peter and Talia plan the festival and finally it is upon them. This year, the festival is held at a campground in the woods for maximum privacy. Huge, circus-like tents have been erected, grand and regal-looking. Peter is impressed and tells Talia so. She just smiles and says, "Only the best."

"Much more elegant than that convention center we used last year," Peter says.

Talia shudders. "I'd like to forget that place exists," she says.

They're walking through the vendor tent, watching the booths being set up and the wares displayed. There's everything from high-end lube to inflatable knotting double-ended dildos.

"I need to remember to buy one of those for Cora," Peter says. "She's been hinting that she wants one for a while."

"Is she still helping you with the toy demonstration?" Talia asks.

"Yes, she and Laura both this afternoon," Peter says. Just thinking about it makes the front of his pants uncomfortably tight, but he's used to walking around the festival half-hard. It helps that he can smell Talia's sweet arousal as well. She winks at him as if she knows what he's thinking.

"I'm hoping to sit in on that one," Talia says.

"I look forward to it," Peter replies.

At 10:00 am, the festival opens and people pour into the tents. Some are alone, some are with a partner or partners. Some are werewolves, some aren't. Peter recognizes that faces of people who have come to past festivals, but some are new and smell nervous. The overwhelming scent of arousal soon fills the vendor tent, making Peter smirk.

Peter walks around for a bit before making his way back to the booth with the double-ended knotting dildo and purchases a purple one for Cora. He also sees an intriguing toy with two knotting dildos parallel to each other and connected at the base, meant to be used to knot someone vaginally and anally at the same time. Peter buys that for Cora, too. There's a reason Peter's her favorite uncle.

A little before 11:00, Peter makes his way to the second tent. This one is slightly smaller than the vendor tent and instead of booths, it's filled with chairs that all face a raised stage. Many of the seats are taken, even though the demonstration isn't set to start for another fifteen minutes. Peter finds an empty seat near the back, his werewolf vision making it easy to see where Derek is setting things up on the stage.

Derek has a small table with various lubes and flyers next to a large, deep couch that could easily fit eight people. There's also a cameraman sitting in the front so that when Derek is busy demonstrating, the video can be projected onto the huge screen behind him. 

At exactly 11:00, Derek turns to face the room. The chatting dies down immediately. 

"Thank you for coming. This demonstration is for safe vaginal knotting. If that's not what you're here for, feel free to leave," Derek says. No one moves. "Okay, good. I'll need a volunteer to help me with this demonstration."

Hands shoot up in the air, a few waving energetically while their owners shout lewd remarks. Derek ignores them and hops off the stage to hold his hand out to a pretty Asian girl who'd shyly raised her hand. The girl takes his hand and Derek leads her up to the stage.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" Derek asks.

"It's Kira," the girl asks.

Derek smiles at her gently and says, "Okay, Kira. I'm going to have you strip nude for me, all right?"

Peter expects Kira to back out, but she just nods eagerly and starts to undress. Peter wonders if she knows how rare it is that a Hale beds someone new and just how lucky she is. Laura had been scheduled to do this demonstration with Derek, but a last minute test at college had meant she would miss it by a mere hour.

"Have you ever been knotted before, Kira?" Derek asks.

"Once," Kira says. She's standing gloriously nude, flushed a bit, with her arms trembling at her side, like it's taking all her self-control not to cross them self-consciously over her body.

"Did you like it?" Derek asks.

"It wasn't bad," Kira says with a shrug, making her bare breasts sway. "I could tell it could be better and something I really like."

"Let's see if we can fix that," Derek says. 

He leads her to the deep couch on the right side of the stage. Derek sits on her right and pulls her leg over his knee, spreading her wide for the audience to see. Her cute, pink cunt is already glistening, making Derek smile. "You want to make sure your partner is very wet," Derek tells the audience. "Don't skimp on the lube."

Derek trails a hand between Kira's thighs, dipping a finger between her folds. Kira gasps as his finger slides into her, pressing into his touch.

"She's very tight," Derek says. "You want your partner to be relaxed and open, ready to take your knot. Usually, it's good to make them come at least once to help them relax, and get at least four fingers inside of them. So that's what I'm going to do to her."

Kira shivers at his words. She keens as he adds another finger. It looks to Peter like a tight fit; Derek couldn't have picked a better person to assist with this. Keeping his fingers buried in her tight cunt, Derek moves to his knees between Kira's spread legs and leans down. Kira shrieks in pleasure at the first touch of Derek's tongue.

Peter's always loves watching Derek go down on people. He so obviously enjoys what he's doing and from his partners' reactions, he knows what he's doing as well. Kira's obviously enjoying herself, her head thrown back in ecstasy as Derek licks and nips at her. She lets out a loud moan as she comes on Derek's tongue, three of his fingers buried into her. He kisses her thigh before moving back onto the couch, his fingers still in her. 

"And really, why stop at one?" Derek says.

Kira's eyes open wide and Derek rubs his thumb in gentle circles around her sensitive clit, never quite making contact but bringing her closer and closer. Just as her body goes taut and Peter's sure she's about to come again, Derek presses his fourth finger into her. Kira shouts in pleasure and comes and even from his place in the back, Peter can see how her sweet little cunt pulses around Derek's fingers.

The tent is filled with the scent of arousal, and not just Kira and Derek's. Some people have their hands between their legs as they watch. One woman is even sitting on her boyfriend's lap and Peter would bet good money that her skirt is hiding his cock nestled inside her. A boy a few rows in front of Peter is staring with wide, brown eyes, his mouth slightly open. It's giving Peter ideas.

On the stage, Derek pulls his fingers out with a loud squelching noise. Kira moans sadly at their loss, but lets Derek spread her legs wide to show off her cunt. Whereas before she was tight and glistening, now she's positively soaked, her vulva swollen and red from Derek.

"See how easy it is to slip fingers into her now?" Derek asks, pressing a finger in easily, then two, three, and four. Kira's cunt is so relaxed and used that it swallows them up easily. "Okay, sweetheart, time to change positions."

Derek, still fully clothed, taking a moment to clinically strip and though he does it without a trace of flair, the arousal in the room still skyrockets as he stands fully nude. Derek sits back down and pulls Kira into his lap, her back to his front, and guides her down onto his thick, uncircumcised cock. Her thighs are spread wide over Derek's, her legs dangling uselessly to the sides. Kira groans and throws her head back onto Derek's shoulder as he thrusts up into her.

"This position allows you to easily transition to your sides once you're knotted," Derek says, barely winded as he fucks up into Kira. "Or you could just hold your partner this way as well. As long as the position is comfortable to both you, you'll be fine. Just make sure to think about the fact that you two will be stuck together for at least twenty minutes, so make sure your knees and back can take it."

Derek's fucking Kira in earnest now, she small little body being bounced on his lap. The camera zooms in on the space where their bodies meet, on the slight swell that signals the beginning of Derek's knot.

"Warn your partner when your knot is beginning to form," Derek says. "Before it's too big, make sure it's inside your partner. Don't pull out in panic if you aren't sure, that can cause damage. Rocking motions from here on out are best to keep from accidentally tearing anything."

To punctuate this, Derek grinds into Kira, dirty little rolls of his hips as his knot swells and swells, locking into her. The camera is tight on where they're locked together, where Kira's spread thin and wide. Peter's hard in his pants at the sight. Derek lets out a loud groan that Peter recognizes as he comes inside Kira, his knot firmly stuck inside her. 

"This is when I recommend first timers use soft words of praise and encouragement and if you can, more orgasms. It helps your partner relax and enjoy the knot, and has the side effect of a fantastic rippling sensation around your knot," Derek says, then turns his attention back to Kira. "That's it, sweetheart, you're taking it so well, you're so good for me."

Kira whimpers but Peter can tell it's not from pain. Derek's prepared her too well for her to be in serious pain, but he doesn't doubt there's discomfort there. His nephew isn't small, after all. Derek reaches between her legs, teasing her clit with nimble fingers.

"That's it, you can come again for me," Derek encourages her. 

He murmurs soft words to her, telling her how good she's taking him and how wonderful she feels around his knot. He's right, for beginners when it comes to knotting, rushing into calling your partner a dirty knotslut probably isn't the best course of action. Peter has a presentation about knotting and humiliation for later in the three day weekend anyway.

"D-Derek," Kira stutters, her legs shaking. 

"Mmhmm," Derek hums, working her clit steadily. "Just let it come. Let yourself come. That's it, such a good girl."

Kira cries out softly as she comes again. Derek's eyes close as her pussy ripples and clenches around his knot. The audience is no longer being subtle about it; the woman next to Peter has her fingers buried in her cunt and moaning quietly. The brown-eyed boy's arm is working very fast. The couple from earlier is now fucking energetically, the man thrusting up into her girlfriend hard and fast.

"Enjoy the afterglow," Derek says breathlessly and Peter knows he's still coming deep in Kira. "Don't be tempted to pull out right away and hurt your partner. Enjoy it. And as always, there's the hands on tent next door if anyone feels the need to act on any urges or try anything they've learned after any demonstrations today."

A good deal of people stand and immediately leave for the tent next door, which Peter knows is filled with couches and cushions for people to be fuck on. Some stay, like the fucking couple and the woman next to Peter, eagerly watching as Derek carefully rolls them so he and Kira are lying on their sides, Kira's small body tucked up against Derek. The camera feed cuts out and the lights on the stage dim, giving Kira and Derek some privacy and signally that the demonstration is over. Peter walks up to the stage and clears his throat.

"The next demonstration will begin in an hour. You're welcome to stay here and wait or visit any of the other tents and exhibitions," Peter announces before pulling the curtains closed to the stage, keeping him on the same side as Derek and Kira.

"Thank you," Derek says. 

"You're welcome," Peter says. He walks over to them and runs a hand down his nephew's side, scenting him, and smiling kindly at Kira, who looks fucked out and dazed. "Better than last time, little one?" he asks.

"Much," Kira says contentedly, shifting her hips and making both her and Derek moan. 

"Any sharp pain or discomfort?" Peter asks. 

"Nope," Kira says. She hikes her leg up and over Derek's hip, exposing where she and Derek are connected to Peter. "See?"

Peter reaches forward slowly, giving her a chance to tell him to stop, and runs a finger over her stretched hole, feeling to taut skin around Derek's thick knot. Derek and Kira both groan at the touch and Peter can feel Derek's knot jump under his touch.

"If you keep that up, we'll still be locked together when your anal knotting demonstration starts," Derek warns. 

Peter gives Kira one last caress, making her whimper, before pulling back. 

"That would be a true shame," Peter says. 

"Who are you going to be demonstrating with?" Derek asks.

Peter thinks of the boy with brown eyes that had been watching Kira get knotted so avidly and says, "I have a candidate in mind."


	2. Peter/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Stiles and anal knotting

Peter doesn't have to look hard to find the boy. He peeks into the hands on tent and doesn't see him there, though Cora seems to be enjoying herself riding the face of a blonde girl that Peter doesn't recognize. Cora gives him a wink and a thumbs up before throwing her head back in pleasure. 

Peter ducks out again and goes back to the vendor tent. It only takes five minutes to find the boy at the same toy booth Peter'd purchased Cora's toys from earlier. He's examining a thick, knotted dildo when Peter approaches.

"Hello," Peter purrs.

The boy jumps and almost drops the toy. The vendor glares at him and he hastily puts it down and backs away a few feet. 

"Uh, hi," the boy says, staring at Peter.

"My name's Peter Hale," Peter says.

"I know. I mean, I know of you, and the Hales. You guys run this thing and wow, you're all intimidatingly attractive by the way," the boy says.

Peter smiles, charmed a bit at the boy's nervous babbling.

"What's your name?" Peter asks.

"Shit! It's Stiles," the boy says. "Sorry, that was rude. I'm Stiles."

"Nice to meet you Stiles," Peter says, shaking Stiles' hand. "I couldn't help but notice you during Derek and Kira's demonstration." Stiles flushes a bit, no doubt remembering masturbating in public while a girl got fucked on stage. "There's no need to be embarrassed," Peter assures him. "In fact, I have a proposition for you."

"What's that?" Stiles asks suspiciously. Peter likes a good healthy dose of suspicion.

"Were you planning on attending the anal knotting demonstration in a half hour?"

"Yeah," Stiles says.

"I'll be running it," Peter says.

"Then _hell_ yeah," Stiles says, looking over Peter appreciatively. Peter smirks.

"I need a partner to assist me in the demonstration," Peter says. Stiles' eyes go wide. "Are you interested?"

"Me? You-you mean..."

"I mean me knotting you on stage," Peter says, smirk growing as Stiles shudders and a fresh wave of arousal wafts off of him. Peter starts the circle Stiles. "I'm talking about opening your ass up in front of all those people and having them watch me fill up you up and stuff you full of my knot." When Peter's circle brings him back to Stiles' front, the boy's mouth is slightly open and his pupils are blown wide. "Is that something you'd be interested in?"

"Yes," Stiles breathes. "Yes, very much so, yeah, yes, definitely."

"Good," Peter says. "Meet me by the stage in twenty minutes and we'll get started."

"Okay, yeah," Stiles says. He's still staring when Peter saunters away, quite proud of himself. 

Twenty minutes later, Stiles is waiting for Peter when he enters the demonstration tent again. The curtains are still closed but Peter can hear that Derek and Kira aren't behind them any longer. Peter beckons for Stiles to follow him and he takes Stiles backstage. Stiles fidgets nervously, playing with the cuff of his sweatshirt. 

"We're going to start with you nude and kneeling on the couch, ass to the audience," Peter says bluntly. "Is that a problem?"

"Nope," Stiles says, though he sounds nervous still.

"You don't have to," Peter reminds him.

"Oh I want to," Stiles says, and he isn't lying, Peter is pleased to discover. "I've just never been knotted before."

"Never?" Peter asks, surprised. "I find it hard to believe that a werewolf hasn't wanted to knot your pretty ass up."

Stiles flushes.

"Uh, well, it was offered once or twice," he says. "But I never wanted them."

Something possessive wells inside of Peter at the fact that he's the one that Stiles picked, that he wants to knot him for the first time.

"I'll make it worth your while, darling," Peter says stroking his thumb over Stiles' cheek.

"I believe you," Stiles says breathily. 

"Good," Peter says. "Now strip." 

Stiles does, tripping a few times while trying to get out of his pants. Peter gives him a steadying hand, not wanting him to be knocked out before Peter can knot him. Stiles positions himself just like Peter had told him to, on his knees on the couch, his ass facing the audience. He even arches his back, presenting himself and Peter has to adjust himself in his pants. 

When the curtains open, it's to thunderous applause. The room is packed again and apparently opening the curtains to a bare ass is exactly what is needed to get everyone even more excited than they were in the first place. He sees Cora in the back of the room with Laura.

"Welcome to anal knotting," Peter says. He rests a hand on Stiles' ass, rubbing it in circles. "Let's get right into it. You're going to need a lot of lube because the anus doesn't produce slickness naturally. Don't skimp on it. And lots of prep. The ass will stretch a lot, but you need to work it up to a knot."

Peter talks the bottle of lube from the small table and coats his finger. He softly traces Stiles' hole before pushing the finger in. He'd expected a little more resistance, but apparently, Stiles likes to play with his ass a bit. If Peter weren't already hard, he would be now. He presses in a second finger easily, scissoring his fingers to open the boy up more.

"If you're the one being knotted, this part is just like anal sex. It goes easier if you're bearing down," Peter says. "If your partner has a prostate, it doesn't hurt to stimulate it now. This is similar to vaginal knotting in that the most relaxed a partner is, the better."

Peter finds Stiles' prostate easily, rubbing his fingers over it. Stiles moans and presses back into the touch, making Peter chuckle and pat his back. He thrusts his fingers into Stiles, the scent of his arousal growing stronger as he adds a third, then a fourth. 

"Peter," Stiles whines.

"That's it, you're okay," Peter says, petting his back. 

The cameraman has zoomed in on where Stiles' wet and puffy hole is clinging to Peter's fingers, projecting it on the huge screen behind them so Stiles has a perfect view of his own hole. He blushes and hides his face in his hands. 

"When you're ready, remember plenty of lube," Peter says. 

He inserts the tip of the bottle into Stiles' ass and squeezes, squirting cold lube into him. Stiles jumps at that and glares back. Peter smirks and undresses, making Stiles' jaw drop. Peter can't help preening. He presses the tip of his thick cock against Stiles' loose hole and presses in, easily sliding deep into the boy. Stiles groans and hangs his head, pushing his hips back to meet Peter's thrusts.

Peter's knot starts swelling and he pauses in fucking Stiles to tell the audience, "He's going to want to bear down as it stretches him open. It decreases any pain."

"Okay," Stiles says, bearing down for Peter, who lets his knot fully inflate. 

Stiles whimpers, shaking as his hole is stretched, the puffy skin stretched thin. 

"Now sometimes the erection will flag, it's nothing personal," Peter says. He reaches around their bodies and his delighted to find that Stiles is harder than before, his cock oozing precome. "Well, what do you we have here?" he murmurs. Stiles blushes. 

"Remember," Peter says loudly, "that very few people come from penetration alone, so paying attention to your partner is key." 

Peter strokes Stiles, loving how it makes the boy tighten around his knot. Peter rolls his hips, nudging the boy's prostate and making him whimper.

"Peter, I'm close," Stiles gasps. 

"Mmm, be a good boy and come for me," Peter growls in Stiles' ear.

Stiles' body tenses, then he’s spilling over Peter's hand, his used hole tightening around Peter's knot. Peter groans, the rhythmic clenching pulling him over the edge and he comes deep in Stiles, filling him with his seed.

Peter's dimly aware of Talia announcing that the next demonstration is in an hour (which is good because Peter's knot is larger than average and usually takes 45 minutes to go down) and closing the heavy curtains shut between them and the audience. Peter appreciates it, preferring to focus his attention on Stiles.

Stiles whimpers when Peter maneuvers them to their sides, the knot tugging at his sensitive rim. Peter murmurs soothing words, running his hand up Stiles' side and kissing the back of his neck.

"How are you feeling?" Peter asks, tracing Stiles' stretched rim with light fingers. Stiles whimpers and pushes back into the touch. "Any pain?"

"No, it's really good," Stiles slurs.

Peter grins against the back of Stiles' neck. He's still pumping come into him and will be for a bit (he's always come in large volumes, Talia loves it) and he pets a hand over Stiles' stomach as if he could feel the come sloshing around inside of him.

"I know your first time being knotted can be overwhelming, but you're doing so well," Peter says. "And the audience loved you."

"Yeah?" Stiles asks.

"Mmhmm, they reeked of arousal. They all wanted to either be you or be the one up here knotting you," Peter says. "Plenty of them were touching themselves, watching your pretty hole stretched wide."

Stiles groans and rocks back against Peter's knot, the friction dragging against his prostate. But even someone as young and energetic as Stiles can't get hard again this quickly.

"Just relax, darling," Peter says. "Just let yourself feel it. Feel how full you are, how much come is inside of you."

Stiles mewls and pushes back further into Peter's arms. Peter holds Stiles tightly, nuzzling at the back of his neck, already thinking about how he can get the opportunity to knot Stiles again.


	3. Peter/Laura/Cora

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Cora/Laura and toys

Peter's glad they scheduled the toy demonstration for after the anal knotting session. He's not sure he'd be up for another knotting so soon, though he's looking forward to the demonstration with Laura and Cora. 

He presents Cora with her new toys backstage before the demonstration. She all but squeals in delight at the double-ended knotting dildo, hugging and kissing Peter in thanks. Peter can smell her arousal bloom when he pulls out the double penetration toy with its two knots.

“Uncle Peter,” she breathes. “You always give the best gifts.”

“Only the best for my girls, sweetheart,” Peter says. “Are you open to using them on stage?”

Cora glances at Laura, both of them grinning.

“I’m more than okay with that,” Cora says.

“Me, too,” Laura says.

“I didn’t forget you either,” Peter says to Laura. He reaches into the bag and pulls out a large silicone dildo with a fist on the end of it. Laura makes a sound very close to a whimper. “I’m sure your greedy cunt gets empty and lonely when you’re at college and we haven’t visited for a while. Let’s change that.”

“Thank you, Uncle Peter,” Laura says, leaning forward to kiss his deeply. “Are we using this on stage, too?”

“If you want to,” Peter says.

“Please?” Laura begs. “I want you to be the first to stuff it in my cunt.”

Peter chuckles and caresses her face.

“Now how could I ever turn down a request like that?” Peter says.

Laura sighs happily, running her hands over the firm silicone. She and Cora both pout when Peter takes the toys back.

“But Peter,” Laura whines.

“I’m just going to set them up on the stage so we don’t forget them,” Peter says. “Meanwhile, you two need to get ready.”

That mollifies the girls slightly and Peter takes a few moments to watch the sisters undress each other, trading lazy kisses and caressing each other as their clothes are pulled off. Peter reluctantly turns away to start setting up the table next to the couch on stage. He has a variety of toys crammed onto the little table. There are excited voices on the other side of the curtains and Peter smirks. They’re in for a hell of a show.

Cora and Laura walk onto the stage, completely nude and holding hands. Peter is pleased to see the wetness smearing the insides of their thighs as they walk. They seat themselves on the couch, legs crossed elegantly as if they aren’t completely naked. Then again, nudity isn’t a big deal in the werewolf community, so odds are it doesn’t bother them at all.

“Are you ready?” Peter asks them.

They both nod and flip their long, dark hair over their shoulders in a gesture so reminiscent of Talia that it makes Peter smile. He nods to the stagehand who opens curtain. The audience is once again packed with people, some even standing in the back. Peter bows as they applaud. He notices Kira and Stiles sitting together in the front row and sends them a wink.

“Welcome to our demonstration on the wonderful world of toys,” Peter says. “I’m Peter Hale, and these two lovely ladies are nieces, Cora and Laura Hale.” There’s another round of applause and Cora and Laura wave. “Let’s get right into it.”

Peter picks up the first toy, a basic knotting dildo. It’s black and thick, eight inches long with an inflatable knot at the base. Laura and Cora squirm excitedly on the couch.

“This is your basic knotting dildo. This small bump on the bottom inflates,” Peter says.

He squeezes the attached pump until the knot is fully inflated. The knot’s large, as big as Peter’s fist. Laura whimpers and leans back, spreading her legs wide and giving the audience a beautiful view of her soaked cunt. The cameraman zooms in, displaying her on the large screen behind the stage.

Peter smirks and hits the release button, deflating the knot. He walks to the couch and kneels next to Laura, tugging her legs open wider and pressing the tip of the dildo to her opening. The dildo is thick, but it slides easily into Laura with barely any resistance.

“Pump slowly for two reasons. First, you don’t want to take too much at once and hurt yourself. Second, let yourself savor the feeling of being slowly stretched open,” Peter says.

Peter slowly squeezes the pump, eyes intent on Laura’s pussy as her opening is stretched thinner and thinner around the knot as he goes. Laura mewls as Peter inflates the knot inside her, clutching at Peter’s arm and breathing harshly. The audience watches, entranced as Peter slowly inflates the knot to its full size, Laura’s pussy bulging with the strain.

“Some knotting dildos have a tube you can place inside to pump fake come into yourself,” Peter says as he tugs on the dildo gently. Laura lets of a breathy noise that the crowd laps up. “Remember to tug, nudge, and press it in deeper, but don’t try to pull it out and thrust or you’ll tear something. That is, unless you’re loose enough to fuck yourself with a knot. Laura isn’t right now, but she’ll be there by the end of the weekend,” Peter says, patting Laura’s inner thigh affectionately.

Peter rotates the dildo in Laura, nudging it from side to side, then pressing it in as far as it will go. Laura whimpers loudly, her hips undulating with Peter’s movements until he suddenly stops and stands. He gives the base of the dildo one last tap before walking back to the table, leaving the dildo nestled in her cunt.

“Leave that in, sweetheart,” Peter tells her. “Keep that knot warm.”

Laura moans but nods and Peter can tell she’s working her cunt around the toy. Cora watches her sister avidly and Peter knows she’s just aching to touch.

Peter picks up the next toy and holds it up for the audience to see, then says, “This is an inflatable plug. It lets you get the feeling of getting anally knotted. We recommend using this anally instead of a knotting dildo. This has the flared base so it won’t sink in too far and get stuck.”

Peter looks at Cora who immediately turns around and gets to her knees, leaning on the couch’s backrest and displaying her shapely ass to the room. Peter walks over, patting the base of the toy in Laura’s cunt as he passes. He slaps her ass before grabbing her cheeks and spreading her wide, showing off her glistening asshole.

“For time’s sake, we had Cora prepped earlier, but always finger yourself open before inserting anything in your ass. You don’t want to tear anything,” Peter says.

The plug isn’t overly large, something Cora can easily take, but she moans in pleasure anyway as he slides it into her. She’s not the only one; multiple people in the audience, including Stiles and Kira, sigh and moan at the sight.

Like with Laura, Peter pumps up the plug slowly, letting it fill Cora in small increments. She’s very still and Peter can tell she’s trying very hard not to press back into his touch. He’ll have to reward her later.

Cora’s grip on the back of the couch turns white-knuckled, her back arched and breasts hanging down. Her rim gets thinner and tauter as he squeezes the pump, filling her ass up with the huge plug. Finally, it’s inflated as much as possible and Peter lets go, letting Cora tremble and adjust to the huge size.

“Don’t worry if you can’t inflate it all the way, her little holes are used to being stretched wide,” Peter says and punctuates it with a slap to Cora's ass. Cora gasps and tightens around the plug, drawing a long, low moan from her. “Stay right there, little one,” Peter orders.

“Once you’ve gotten used to knotting, or love large insertions in general, this is a good option,” Peter says, picking up the fisting dildo. Laura bites her lip in anticipation. “You’ll want to already be nice and open for this.”

Peter reached between Laura’s legs and presses the release on the inflatable knot, shrinking it just enough to be able to pull it out of her with a wet pop. Laura mewls, her used cunt unable to completely close.

“See how loose and open she is?” Peter says, pressing four fingers into her easily.

Peter knows he should get a move on and demonstrate the toy, but his fingers are already in her hot, dripping cunt and he thinks fuck it, he has time to indulge. Peter pumps his fingers into her slack cunt a few times before he adds his thumb, pointing his fingers into a cone and slowly pressing them into her. Laura groans as the widest part of his hand presses against her opening. Peter presses gently but firmly, and slowly his hand is swallowed by her greedy pussy.

Laura moans, loud and long as he makes a fist inside of her, fucking her as best he can with it. Her thighs are shaking on either side of his arm and her breaths are harsh and shallow. There are moans coming from the audience too and Peter can just make out Stiles’ hand up Kira’s short skirt.

“Uncle Peter,” Laura whines. “Uncle Peter, I’m going to come.”

“Do it, sweet one. Come for me,” he says.

Laura’s cunt clenches around his fist as she comes with a cry, her thighs clamping down around his arm. Peter would love to lean down and lick her clean, but he’s indulged enough and reluctantly, he relaxes his hand and slowly withdraws from her. Laura’s cunt is truly gaping now, giving the camera a great view of her soft, pink insides. And the toy in Peter’s hand is even bigger than his fist. He can’t wait to see what she’ll look like after it.

“It’s good that she’s already come,” Peter says, pulling a handkerchief from his pocket and wiping Laura’s slick from his hand. He’d love to lick it off as he normally does, but now’s not the time. “It will make her more relaxed and easier to get this into her.”

Laura’s cunt, which is steadily dripping her juices onto the stage floor, is red and raw, but she spreads her legs wide as Peter brings over the fisting dildo to her. The shape is blunt and will take a bit to get into her, but he knows how much of a size queen she is and he isn’t worried.

“Be careful while you work it in,” Peter says. “It’ll take time and a gentle touch, but it’ll be worth it.”

Peter drizzles lube over the toy and notches the head of the fist dildo at Laura’s entrance. Cora is looking over her shoulder at them, her eyes glazed with desire. Peter presses in slowly, watching the huge toy part her labia. It’s an obscene stretch, almost looking that it should be impossible, but Laura’s pussy is greedy and opens slowly, but happily.

Laura’s chest is heaving, breasts swaying with each breath. Peter pauses, letting her get used to what she has in her, and strokes up and down her thigh.

“Are you hurting?” he asks her quietly.

“No,” Laura says back, just as softly. “It feels really good, Uncle Peter.” Her voice, usually so loud and demanding, has the small and vulnerable quality she gets when she’s extremely turned on and desperate. Peter grins and nudges the toy forward a bit more in. She hisses and spreads her legs even wider.

Seemingly unable to stop herself, Laura drags her hands up her body until they reach her breasts. She twists and squeezes her nipples, massaging her breasts and whimpering with the pleasure at her hands and between her legs.

Peter pauses at the thickest part of the fist and looks up at her, asks, “Are you ready?”

Laura nods quickly, biting her lip. Peter presses forward, her cunt stretched obscenely wide, then with a slick noise, the last resistance of her cunt gives, letting the huge fist slide into her. Laura cries out as the heavy silicone settles inside of her. There’s a cry from the audience and Peter is pretty sure someone just came. A glance over his shoulder shows a few couples fucking in the chairs. One man is on his knees between his partner’s legs. Kira’s skirt is flipped all the way up, her legs spread wide as Stiles’ fingers disappear into her.

“Keep this safe for me,” Peter says, kissing her cheek.

Laura nods and takes the end of the dildo from Peter, thrusting it into her as much as she can without pulling all the way out. Her moans are loud and unrestrained and she fucks herself with the fist fast and hard. Her cunt bulges obscenely as she pulls back as much as she can before thrusting it into herself. Kira lets out a breathy sigh in the first row and Stiles gets to his knees between her legs, spreading her open and burying his face in her folds. Kira’s staring at Laura’s cunt as Stiles eats her out. She blushes when Peter catches her eye, but he just winks at her again and she smiles slightly.

“If you look closely, you can see a bulge in her stomach when she fucks herself with it,” Peter tells the audience. The camera zooms in and sure enough, whenever she pushes the fist as deep as it will go, the movement is visible in her flat stomach. There’s a loud groan from the audience as someone comes.

“Don’t come, dear,” Peter tells Laura, who immediately starts fucking herself slower. She looks at Peter with puppy dog eyes but Peter just shakes his head. “You little sister hasn’t even had one yet, you can’t have two.”

Laura sighs but fucks herself more slowly, seemingly happy to just have the large fist inside her. Peter turns to Cora, whose eyes are glued to the fist-shaped bulge in Laura’s belly.

“Your turn,” Peter tells her and picks up the double penetration toy he’d bought earlier. Cora squirms in excitement, arching her back more to present herself. “Such a good girl,” Peter comments.

Peter deflates the plug in Cora’s ass, tugging it out gently. Her ass doesn’t gape as much as Laura’s pussy did, but it still doesn’t quite close all the way. Peter can’t help but trace the wet, red rim with his fingertips, making Cora hiss.

“Sit like Laura,” Peter says.

Cora turns on the couch, sliding to the end then leaning back as far as she can, her hips all but hanging off the edge.

“Good,” Peter says. “Spread your legs for me.”

Cora does, showing off her soaked cunt and puffy asshole. Peter coats the toy in lube before lining up the two connected dildos at Cora’s cunt and ass.

“This is a fun little you I picked up today,” Peter says. “It lets you double penetrate yourself, or someone else, and each dildo has a knot, so you can work your way up to being double knotted.”

Cora throws her head back in pleasure as Peter gently presses the toy into her. She takes it easily, even though they’re both thick. She’s used to thick toys and cocks in her, taking Peter, Derek, and her father’s cocks often enough. Peter doesn’t inflate either of the knots yet, just fucks her with the toy, watching her holes give way to the large, blue silicone.

“Are you ready, little one?” Peter asks.

Cora nods, eyes wide in excitement. This toy has a little motor in the base that Peter presses that inflates the knots slowly. Peter holds the button down and with a hum, the knots in Cora start to grow. Cora immediately keens, her hand scrabbling at Peter until he catches it with his free hand. Her eyes are closed, head thrown back as the knots slowly grown, spreading her ass and cunt open. Peter waits until she’s shaking to stop. Her eyes fly open immediately.

“I can take more,” Cora says. “I want more, Uncle Peter, please.”

“Are you sure?” Peter asks. “I don’t want to hurt you.”

“You won’t,” Cora insists. “You won’t, I need it, please.”

To Peter’s knowledge, Cora’s never been knotted in her ass and cunt at the same time, though now that he sees how beautifully she reacts to it, he thinks that’s something he needs to change soon. He’s sure either Derek or Talia’s husband, David, would be happy to assist him.

“Just a little more,” Peter warns her.

Peter presses the button again, inflating the knots a little more and Cora whines in pleasure, her labia stretched tight. Peter gives her a bit more, not nearly as big as they could be, before stopping. Cora pouts, but doesn’t try to argue. Peter taps at the toy, driving it in a little deeper and making Cora’s eyes roll back into her head.

“Go ahead and touch yourself,” Peter tells her, almost forgetting there’s an audience behind him. “Show them what you look like coming on two knots.”

Cora’s hand immediately dips between her legs, flicking over her hard little clit quickly. It takes barely thirty seconds before she’s coming with a wail, spasming around the two knots filling her up. They’re only halfway inflated and Peter can’t wait to see what she looks like when they’re both full. Peter’s been hard through the entire demonstration, but if he weren’t, this is what would have gotten him there.

Kira and Stiles seem to have switched places; she’s now kneeling between his legs and sucking him down while Stiles stares at Cora’s quivering cunt and ass. With a shudder, he comes down Kira’s throat, the girl swallowing enthusiastically. Stiles pulls her into his lap, rubbing her back and kissing her lightly.

“I have one more toy left to show you,” Peter says. He walks to the table and holds up the double-ended knotting dildo. It’s like an ordinary double-ended dildo, except six inches down on each side is a thick knot.

“These knots aren’t inflatable, they’re just soft silicone,” Peter tells the audience. “Cora and Laura will have the fuck themselves on them. Luckily, we’ve used their holes so well that they should be able to swallow these knots easily. Most people will have to work up to that.”

Peter goes to Laura first, gently working the fisting dildo from her cunt and setting it aside. She’s truly gaping down, her cunt puffy and red from abuse, but she eagerly spreads her legs for Peter as he holds the double-ended dildo up. He has her lie on the couch, her lower body facing Cora and he presses the head of the dildo into her. He just gives her enough to keep her cunt happy, leaving the knot out. She can work that in herself later.

“You’ll have time with this later,” Peter says as he presses the release on Cora’s toy, making the knots within her deflate. He tugs it from her body, leaving behind red and swollen cunt and ass. He positions her on the couch so she lying like Laura is, their pussies facing each other. “Come on, sweetheart,” Peter coaxes her.

Cora moves down the couch, notching the second head of the dildo at her opening.

“That’s it,” Peter says. “Fuck yourselves of it.”

They’re tired, Peter can tell, worn out already from having their poor little holes tested so much, but they work themselves down on the dildo, legs splayed wide and they thrust their hips forward. Laura’s the first for the soft silicone knot to pop into her. She cries out as it does, encouraging Cora to fuck herself fast on the dildo until her knot pops into her. The dildo isn’t that long, so soon enough their cunts have swallowed all of it, making their dripping pussies rub together.

“And that, ladies and gentlemen, is the self-explanatory reason for double-ended knotting dildos,” Peter says. The audience claps, eyes on Cora and Laura, who are still grinding their stuffed cunts together. “You girl can come whenever you want.”

Laura and Cora reach between their legs, rubbing clumsy fingers over their swollen clits. Laura comes first, followed closely by Cora. They don’t separate though, both content to lie there with the double-ended dildo filling them up.

“Thank you for watching our little demonstration,” Peter says. “You can pick up all of these items, as well as knotting condoms, training gags, and an amassment of other products in the vendor hall.”

Peter gives a little bow and the curtains close. Peter and Stiles makes eye contact, the boy looking flushed and excited, before they’re separated by the curtain. Peter kneels in front of Cora and Laura, rubbing hands up their arms.

“Okay lovelies, time to move,” Peter says.

“But we’re so comfy,” Laura says, rotating her hips on the knot.

“Five more minutes?” Cora asks.

“I’m too lenient with you,” Peter says dramatically. “Fine, five more minutes.”

“Mm,” Cora says and undulates her hips, rubbing her slick pussy against Laura’s, jostling the dildo shared between them. Laura moans, hands going back to her breasts.

“Don’t forget, we’re expected at the orgy tonight,” Peter tells them.

“We wouldn’t miss it,” Laura says.


	4. Peter/Derek/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Derek/Stiles, oral and anal knotting

It's officially called the group play event, but it's an orgy. It's in the third tent, the one filled with cushions and mattresses and couches. When Peter arrives, fashionably late, things are already in full swing. Talia is watching, her hands between her legs, as Laura enthusiastically eats out Cora while David fucks into Laura from behind, knotting up his daughter tightly. 

Peter spots Kira riding a knot across the tent and he immediately looks around for Stiles, assuming he isn't too far away. He's right. A dozen feet away, Stiles is watching two men knot a woman, one in her ass and one in her cunt. Peter smirks and weaves through the bodies writhing until he's behind Stiles.

"Envious?" he purrs in Stiles' ear. 

Stiles jumps, turning wide eyes to Peter.

"Who wouldn't be?" he asks.

"Come with me," Peter says. He doesn't wait to see if Stiles will follow, merely winds his way through the crowd to an empty mattress next to where Talia is now straddling Cora’s face.

Stiles does follow, standing awkwardly at the end of the mattress. Peter rolls his eyes.

“Come here,” he says. Stiles comes to him, moaning as Peter immediately pulls him in for a deep and filthy kiss. “I’m going to knot you again,” Peter murmurs. “And again. Keep you full of me. And my nephew is going to know your pretty little mouth so you can know what it’s like to have two knots in you.”

Stiles shivers. “Okay,” he says. “Let’s…yes.”

Derek, who’d been prowling along the edge of the tent, appears out of nowhere, having heard Peter.

“Derek, this is Stiles,” Peter says. “We’re going to ruin him for anything but a werewolf’s knot.”

Derek grins.

They strip Stiles until he’s laid bare on the mattress, then follow suit, all three of them naked in less than a minute. Derek lounges on his back, arms behind his head, his muscled body on display as Stiles sucks him into his mouth. Derek groans, eyes closing in pleasure. Peter must be right, Stiles’ mouth is make for sucking cock.

Stiles is still relatively open from earlier, his rim red and angry-looking. Peter grabs a bottle of lube and slicks up a finger, slipping it into Stiles to check for any sign of tearing. Stiles groans around Derek’s cock.

“Are you okay to do this?” Peter asks. “I don’t want you to be hurting.”

“I’m okay, I’m so okay, please knot me again,” Stiles begs.

“He seems sure,” Derek says, amused. Stiles sucks him back down to the root and Derek shuts up, a look of bliss taking over his face.

Peter fingers Stiles open slowly, wanting to savor the boy now that they aren’t in front of a large audience. His hole sucks greedily at Peter’s fingers, clinging to them as he thrusts them in and out. He never falters from where his mouth is stretched around Derek’s cock.

“This isn’t going to be comfortable,” Peter warns. “There aren’t many good positions besides on our sides when we’re knotted in you.”

Stiles pulls of Derek’s cock with a pop to say, “I don’t care, I want it.”

“Stop interrupting him,” Derek groans. “His mouth is perfect, Uncle Peter.”

Peter’s briefly envious that he won’t get to experience it, but there’s always later tonight and if he has his way, this won’t be the only time he has Stiles.

Next to them, Talia comes with a gush over Cora’s face. David and Laura are knotted together and Talia slips between Cora’s thighs, taking over where Laura left off.

Peter gets four fingers in Stiles before the boy complains, “I’m ready, Peter, please.”

“All right,” Peter murmurs. He lines up his cock with Stiles’ hole and presses in, sinking into the velvety heat. He feels just as good as Peter remembers, though a little looser than earlier. Peter loves that, knowing he used this boy so well already.

They’re surrounded by the sounds of sex, people fucking in many different positions with many different people. Cora moans loudly next to them, coming on her mom’s tongue. Kira is a dozen feet away, tears running down her cheeks as she comes for what seems to be the second time on the man’s knot.

Peter’s knot is forming surprisingly fast considering he’d knotted Stiles earlier that day. He’s soon swelling in Stiles, gritting his teeth to keep from coming too soon.

“I’m close, Derek,” Peter says through gritted teeth.

Derek looks surprised but nods and starts to let his own knot form. Stiles gags a bit at first, but Derek runs a soothing hand over his head.

“Breathe through your nose, that’s it. Let your throat relax,” Derek says.

Stiles must follow his directions because he doesn’t gag again, but hums around Derek’s cock and swelling knot.

Peter lets his knot swell, locking himself inside Stiles. It’s hard to thrust now, so he grinds his hips in circles, pushing against Stiles’ prostate. Tears are streaming down Stiles’ face as Derek’s knot locks behind his teeth. Derek groans and Peter knows that look, knows it means he’s coming down Stiles’ throat. Stiles is swallowing it all magnificently, whimpering and moaning as Derek pulses in his throat.

Peter lets go, lets the pleasure overwhelm him. He comes deep in Stiles, pumping the boy full of his come. Stiles suddenly tightens around him and Peter realizes the boy has come just from being knotted. He groans.

“You’re a natural,” Peter says. “Made for taking us. We’re going to knot you again, and again until you’re so full of us you look pregnant. Such a perfect little knot slut.”

Stiles moans around Derek’s cock, making Derek close his eyes in pleasure.

“He’s perfect, Uncle Peter,” Derek says, running a hand through Stiles’ hair.

They gently rearrange themselves on their sides. It’s an odd position to be in, but Peter’s still coming and doesn’t care what it might look like to someone else.

Kira, now free of her knot, looks to Derek and Peter for permission and when they nod, crawls onto the mattress and to Stiles, suckling on his soft cock. Stiles makes a muffled noise but doesn’t try to get away, lets Kira clean him up then lie down with his cock warm in her mouth.

They lie there for a long time, long enough that Peter’s knot starts to deflate. Stiles must feel it because he starts working his ass around Peter, squeezes and milking him to hardness and his knot full again. Peter groans, rutting into Stiles, forces Stiles deeper onto Derek’s cock and deeper into Kira’s mouth. Neither of them seem to mind.

“You’re such a little slut,” Peter says fondly. “Two loads isn’t enough for you? You need more? Your poor little ass is going to be useless after this, all loose and good for nothing but a knot.”

The scent of Stiles’ arousal spikes and Kira starts sucking on Stiles’ hardening cock. Stiles swallows around Derek, urging the man to come down his throat again.

“Oh you like that?” Derek asks, thrusting as best he can into Stiles’ throat. “You like being our little knot slut? You like that no one but a werewolf will ever want to use your sloppy hole again?”

“Good for nothing but this,” Peter says, roughly thrusting into Stiles’ ass. “Nothing, just a hole for our knots.”

Stiles mewls around Derek’s cock and the vibrations seem to set Derek off. He closes his eyes and comes down Stiles’ throat again, his knot full behind Stiles’ teeth. The boy’s jaw must hurt but he’s just insatiable, needing to be filled. Derek’s still coming when Peter’s second orgasm hits him. He hisses as he starts to come again, cock spurting into the depths of Stiles’ insides.

“That’s it, Kira,” Peter says, watching Kira’s head bob as she sucks Stiles’ cock. “Make our boy come.”

Peter reaches around her and scoops some of the come dripping out of her back into her pussy, rubbing her clit and pressing his fingers into her hot, juicy cunt. She whimpers around Stiles and that seems to do it for him, he gives a muffled cry and comes down Kira’s throat. Kira pulls off with a gasp, breathing hard as Peter easily fingers her to another orgasm.

“Don’t go anywhere,” Derek says to her. “I’m not done with you.”

Kira flushes but looks pleased.

Stiles’ once-flat belly now bulges, round with the come sloshing around inside of him, two huge loads taken in the ass and two swallowed. Peter runs his hand over the distended stomach, pressing on it slightly and making Stiles’ mewl around Derek’s knot.

Derek groans.

“Don’t, I can go again,” he says. “Not this soon.”

“Don’t worry, we know you’re with Kira next,” Peter says.

Derek’s knot doesn’t last as long as Peter’s and soon he’s able to gently pull out of Stiles’ mouth. Stiles groans and cracks his jaw.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks.

“Yeah,” Stiles says hoarsely. “Sore, but damn, worth it.”

“Good,” Derek says, then turns to Kira. “You, come here.”

Kira shrieks a giggle as Derek yanks her to him, splaying her out and lying between her legs.

“This is so great,” Stiles says, playing with Peter’s fingers where they rest on his bloated stomach. “I’m so glad Kira talked me into coming.”

“Are you two together?” Peter asks.

“Nah, she’s my friend,” Stiles says. “But we both got really drunk one night and told each other how much we love knotting porn. She found this festival and convinced me to come and damn, I’m glad I did.”

“Are you from around here?” Peter asks. He can’t stop stroking the skin of Stile’s taut little belly, so full with his come.

“I live about an hour away,” Stiles says.

“Mm, perfect,” Peter says.

Stiles’ hole is slack and loose when Peter finally pulls out with a rush of come. It’s not as bad as Laura and Cora’s were earlier, but he can still see a bit of a gape. He has plans to make that gape bigger and permanent, especially now that he knows Stiles is a local and not in town for the festival.

“I have a little demonstration to do tomorrow night before the group play, one that involves a bit more…humiliation,” Peter says, pressing against Stiles’ come-filled belly. “Interested?”


	5. Peter/Talia/Papa Hale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Talia, Peter/Talia/Papa Hale, double knotting

Peter wakes up the next morning rested and refreshed. He showers and has a quick breakfast before heading out with Talia for the festival grounds. Talia already reeks of arousal, though some of that may be to do with how she’d been fingering herself while cleaning out her ass earlier that morning. Peter reaches across the console and pats her cunt, making her squirm and glare at him.

“What?” Peter asks innocently.

“You know how I feel about you starting things you can’t finish,” Talia says.

“Who says I can’t finish it?” Peter asks.

“You’re not fingering me while you’re driving,” Talia says.

“You’re right, I’m not,” Peter says.

He turns the wheel, pulling the car onto the side of the road.

“Are you insane?” Talia hisses, but Peter is already out of the car and walking around to the passenger side. He pulls open Talia’s door and, and her glare is losing its strength. “We could be seen,” Talia says, but she’s undoing her seatbelt and turning sideways in her seat so her legs are outside the car.

“Unlikely,” Peter says, which is true. They’re on a road deep in the woods, one that doesn’t see many travelers.

Peter rucks up Talia’s long skirt, exposing her shapely legs and cunt. Peter nearly groans at the fact that she isn’t wearing any panties. She smells amazing, sweet with arousal. He spreads her thighs wide and takes a moment to stare at his sister’s beautiful cunt. She’s already wet, her folds glistening.

Peter wastes no time, licking up her cunt to flick his tongue over her clit. Talia moans and wraps a hand in Peter’s hair. Peter eats her out like he kisses; full of passion, desire, and skill. He points his tongue, sliding as far into her as he can, his nose bumping her clit.

Talia is trying to be quiet, but she can’t stop the breathy gasps Peter pulls from her. She tugs at his hair, signaling she’s close and Peter focuses on her clit, sucking and licking her like he has since they were teenagers. Talia cries out and either doesn’t care or doesn’t hear the car that drives by. Peter doesn’t care, just keeps up his ministrations until she’s gushing on his tongue.

Peter eases her through it, giving her small kitten licks until she’s too oversensitive and pushes him away. Peter doesn’t go far, instead licking her inner thigh and her folds clean. Talia sighs happily and brushes his hair back into place. Peter gives her clit a soft kiss before pulling her skirt back down. He’s hard in his pants from eating his big sister out, but ignores it, instead getting back in the car. He’ll be in her soon enough.

The festival is just opening when they arrive. They’re a little later than they planned, but Peter doesn’t regret their little delay. Talia gives him a quick kiss before disappearing into the crowd.

Peter has some time until his only demonstration of the day, so he walks through the vendor tend. The people running the booths have stepped it up since yesterday. A woman selling sybians has a line outside her booth and as Peter gets closer, he can see why. She’s helping a girl with shaking legs off a sybian she has set up on the floor, cleans it, then helps the next girl in line lower herself onto the large toy. Peter watches the girl writhe and scream as the sybian rips an orgasm from her.

Other vendors are letting people test their wares also. A man is fitting nipple clamps onto Kira’s cute little nipples, her breasts hanging out of her tank top and her hand between her legs. Kira’s moaning wantonly as he tightens the clamps, coming with a shudder. She hands over the money for the clamps and walks away with her breasts still out, clamped nipples on full display. She sees Peter at waves, the chain between the clamps jingling.

“Hello, Kira,” Peter says as she walks up to him, breasts bouncing.

“Hey,” she says. Her cheeks are still flushed from her orgasm. The man who’d fit her clamps is still staring at her.

“I like the clamps,” he says, giving the chain a gentle tug.

Kira gasps. “T-thanks,” she says. “I broke my last pair a week ago.”

“They look lovely,” Peter tells her truthfully.

“Thank you,” she says, quite shyly for someone whose breasts are on full display. “Have you seen Stiles around?”

“Not yet,” Peter says. “I haven’t been here long though.”

“I want to show him, I’ll see you later!”

“Goodbye, Kira,” Peter says and watches her bounce off.

Peter continues through the tent, stopping occasionally to watch vendors testing their products. Some are shoving dildos in men and women’s asses and cunts. Some are inflating training dildos. The blonde who’d been eating Cora out yesterday is being fitted for a wide gag to help her learn to keep her mouth open around a knot.

Eventually, Peter makes his way next door to the demonstration tent. Derek is on stage, his first buried in Laura’s cunt. Cora is next to Laura, Derek’s other fist working into her pussy. Both girls are moaning, hips undulating into their brother’s thrusts. It’s close to the end of the demo and both girls are whining in need.

“You can touch yourselves,” Derek says.

Laura and Cora’s hands fly to their clits, rubbing furiously. They come quickly, pussies clenching around Derek’s fists and wrists. Laura even squirts, covering Derek’s forearm with her juices. Derek pulls his hands out slowly, their cunts seeming reluctant to let him go. He pats their cunts, making them hiss and groan.

Laura’s pussy is an absolute wreck after yesterday and today’s demonstrations. She’s red and swollen, gaping widely. Peter wonders if she even bothers trying to close her cunt. Cora’s isn’t as bad, but she’s still obviously well-fucked, her labia puffy and hole gaping, though not as obscenely as Laura’s all but useless pussy.

“Thank you,” Derek says, bowing to the audience. “Don’t miss Talia Hale being double knotted coming up in a half hour.”

Peter smirks at the excited murmur that goes through the crowd. He makes his way backstage where Laura and Cora are getting dressed. He stops to slip two fingers into each of their pussies under the pretense of checking for tearing or injury, though they all know he just wants to be able to lick the taste of his nieces off his fingers.

Talia and her husband David are already on the stage, the closed curtain a barrier between them and the audience. Talia is lying on her back on the couch, David fingering her already loose ass. Stagehands are pulling a mattress onto the stage because as large as the couch is, it just isn’t big enough for what they’ll be doing.

“Ready?” the stagehand asks.

Talia and David stand, both naked, and position themselves on the mattress. Peter strips quickly, tossing this clothes offstage. He’s half-hard already, his thick cock heavy between his strong thighs. He nods to the stagehand, who opens the curtains. Applause greets them and Peter waits for it to die down before speaking.

“Thank you for attending the second day of Knotfest!” Peter says. “Our next demonstration is double knotting.” More cheers and clapping. Stiles are Kira are in the front row again, Kira’s tits still clamped and on display. “We’ve opened Talia up backstage for time’s sake, and to be frank, her holes are used to being stuffed full, but that doesn’t mean that you can skimp on prep,” Peter says.

Talia spreads her legs wide, showing off her soaked cunt and ass.

“See how prepped and open she is?” David says, stroking up her thigh. “This is necessary to comfortably be knotted in your ass and pussy.”

“We all know what you want to see, so we’re just going to get down to it,” Peter says.

David lies down on his back and Talia straddles him, slowly sinking down onto his cock. He’s not as thick as Peter, but he’s still large and it takes a moment for her to adjust. Peter’s fully hard now, watching his sister ride her husband. Peter’s lazily stroking his cock when Talia looks over her shoulder at him.

“Come on, Peter,” she says. “Need you.”

Peter never could deny her anything. He crawls onto the mattress and Talia stills, letting him notch his cock at her opening. Peter presses slowly into her, her greedy ass clinging to him as he bottoms out, his hips flush with hers.

It’s hard for the cameraman to get a good shot, but as David and Peter work up a rhythm, he manages. Peter’s briefly sad that Derek’s not here to knot his mother’s mouth, but the thought passes as pure filth spews from Talia’s mouth. How much she loves being filled with them, how good they feel dragging against each other through that thin wall, how much she needs them to knot her slutty holes.

David’s knot starts to form around the same time as Peter’s, so they stop thrusting, now grinding into her. Peter’s knot swells quickly, and he can feel David’s do the same. Talia’s tight around him as he grows larger and larger. Talia keens, gripping David’s shoulder as they split her open on their knots.

Peter forgets to tell the audience the best technique for double knotting, forgets everything but Talia’s tight ass clinging to him, milking his knot. He bites her shoulder and comes deep in her, cock pulsing. David’s speaking, telling them how it’s easiest for both to knot at once instead of one after the other, but Peter doesn’t pay attention. He loves being locked in his big sister, filling her up.

They collapse to their sides, knots tugging at Talia’s sensitive holes. Talia whimpers but David soothers her with soft kisses and words of praise. Peter peppers kisses over her shoulders and nuzzles the back of her neck.

“So full,” Talia says, hand flying to her stomach, as if she can feel them within her. “God.”

David reaches a hand between them, playing with Talia’s hard clit until she’s clenching around them, screaming as she comes. The audience is cheering and Peter can see Stiles bouncing Kira on his cock before Talia is craning her head around to kiss him.

The curtains close and they just lie there, all of them in pure bliss. Peter needs to make the time to fuck his sister more often.


	6. Peter/Kira

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Kira

Knotting Talia with David had been Peter’s only demonstration for the day, so he spends the rest of the day perusing vendors and watching other presentations. He sits next to Cora and watches Derek knot Laura’s mouth. When Cora starts squirming in her seat, Peter pulls her only his lap, making her ride his thigh until she comes, soaking a patch of his jeans.

Peter sees Kira and Stiles walking around the vendor tent. Kira’s unclamped her tits, but her nipples are still visible through her shirt, puffy and swollen from abuse. Kira and Stiles wave at Peter and Stiles blushes, either remembering their last encounter or thinking about the depravity he and Peter are going to engage in tomorrow. Peter winks.

Toward the end of the day, Peter makes his way to the group play tent. It’s already full of writhing bodies, not that Peter expects anything else. He prowls the outskirts, looking for something that catches his attention. He quickly spots Stiles in the thick of things. He’s a drooling mess, his mouth being knotted by Derek again while Laura rides both his cock and a dildo shoved up her cunt next to him.

Peter scans nearby and sees Kira. She’s in nothing but a short skirt and is wearing her nipple clamps again. She politely turns down a girl that asks her to play and goes back to watching Laura and Derek fuck Stiles. Peter weaves his way through the crowd until he’s at her side. This close he can scent her arousal and see a trail of wetness dripping down her leg.

“Hello, Kira,” he says.

“Hi,” Kira says with a beautiful smile.

“Would you like company, or are you just here to watch?” Peter asks.

“I’d like _your_ company,” Kira says.

Peter smiles and takes her hand, leading her over to an empty pile of cushions nearby. Peter kisses her softly and eases her down onto the cushions, positioning his body over hers. Her face looks so sweet and innocent, but Peter can see the dark edge in her eyes. He takes the chain connecting the nipple clamps and tugs, making Kira cry out and arch her back.

“Oh, sensitive, are we?” Peter asks with a smirk.

“Y-yes,” Kira stutters.

Peter hums and pulls on the chain until it’s taut and holds it there while Kira squirms. He drops the chain after a few seconds and Kira gasps at the tug. Gently, Peter unclamps her left nipple. The bud is red, angry, and puffy. He wastes no time sucking it into his mouth.

Kira wails, her hand threading through Peter’s hair as he nips at suckles at her, teasing the poor abused nipple. Kira grinds down on his thigh, the same one Cora rode earlier, rubbing her slick core against the rough denim.

“That’s it, take what you need,” Peter says. He unclamps her other nipple and gives it the same treatment. Kira whimpers and humps his thigh harder, chasing her pleasure.

Peter gives her nipple one last suck before pulling back and taking her tits in his hands, squeezing them and flicking his thumbs over her nipples. Kira gasps, her whole body quivering as she rides his thigh.

“Take what you need,” Peter says again. “There we go, little one, make yourself come for me.”

Kira whines high in her throat, thrashing as she comes, grinding her juicy pussy against Peter’s thigh.

“Peter,” she whimpers.

“Good girl,” Peter says.

While she’s distracted with her orgasm, Peter puts the clamps back on her, making her arch her back and sob.

“We can’t leave these pretty little tits alone,” Peter says, flicking her clamped nipples and getting whimper for it. “Do you want my knot, little one?”

Kira rucks up her short skirt and spreads her legs wide, showing off her dripping cunt.

“Please?” she asks.

“Of course, darling,” Peter says.

As tempting as it is to just pull out his cock and sink into her, he takes the time to strip before he positions himself between her thighs. Kira bites her lip and looks up at him with wide eyes. Peter parts her folds and slides into her cunt, groaning at the velvety feel of her.

“Derek was right, you feel wonderful,” Peter says.

Kira gasps, her cunt twitching around him at that.

“He s-said that?” Kira asks as Peter thrusts into her.

“Oh yes,” Peter says. “We talked about what it’d be like to fuck you at the same time, knot your little holes tight.”

It’s true, they’d talked about Kira when Peter had brought up Stiles. He and Derek want the rest of the family to get a taste of them, to feel their slutty holes and wicked tongues. They want to pass Stiles and Kira around their family until everyone has left a load of come inside them or gushed on their faces.

Peter tells Kira this as he fucks her, loving how she twitches and groans at his words. Soon, her perfect pussy draws out his knot and he quickly swells in her, locking himself in her tight cunt. Peter groans, splashing hot come into Kira.

“I want you to come on my knot, baby,” Peter growls, playing with Kira’s slick little clit. “That’s it, good girl. You can do it, come on.”

Peter tugs at her nipple clamps and Kira comes with a shriek, her cunt pulsing around his thick knot. Peter keeps rocking into her, pressing his knot against her g-spot until she finally stops coming.

Peter gently rolls them to the side and Kira hums, cuddling into him. Peter wraps his arms around her and kiss her temple. They lie there for a while, Peter’s cock still twitching inside her. Eventually Stiles, Laura, and Derek comes over to them, Stiles curling next to Kira while Derek lies behind him, fingering open his ass.

“I’m glad we came here,” Kira says with a giggle.

“Me too,” Stiles moans.

Peter is too. If he isn’t mistaken, the Hale family just found two new fuck toys.


	7. Peter/Talia, Derek/Laura, Peter/Stiles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter/Talia, Derek/Laura, Peter/Stiles, humiliation, fisting, watersports

Peter has plans for the third and final day of Knotfest. Like yesterday, he only has one demonstration today, but he’s going to make it count. He has Laura, Derek, and Talia assisting him. And, of course, Stiles. 

“Hey,” Stiles says when he meets Peter backstage.

“Hello, Stiles,” Peter purrs. “Have you done what I asked?”

“Yes,” Stiles says, blushing brilliantly. He’s squirming, either it’s because of nerves or because Peter’s had him drinking water all day and ordered him not to use the restroom. Stiles reeks of arousal.

“Good boy,” Peter says and the smell of Stiles’ arousal spikes. “Are you ready?”

“Yes,” Stiles says. He’s nervous, Peter can tell, but he also is excited. 

Peter strips Stiles down to nothing, setting his clothes to the side. Peter sets his own clothes next to Stiles’ and takes his hand, leading him onto the stage. The curtains are closed, dividing the audience from the stage. Talia, Laura, and Derek are already on the stage, all also nude. Stiles blushes and Peter can tell he’s trying hard not to cover himself. 

“Stiles, you’ve met Derek and Laura,” Peter says. “This is Talia, my sister.”

Stiles shakes her hands, which looks a bit absurd as they’re both naked, and introduces himself.

“I’ve heard a lot about you,” Talia says with a wicked grin. “Peter can’t wait to have you over to the house.”

Stiles squirms a bit, but looks pleased.

“Really?” he says, glancing at Peter. “I would love that. Like, a lot.”

“Curtain’s going up soon,” the stagehand says.

The stage is arranged differently than the past two days. The couch is still there, but in front of it there are three mattresses next to each other. Two of them have nice, soft sheets. The third has rubber sheets. Stiles is staring at the third.

Peter steers Stiles to the couch and sits him down next to Laura, who immediately runs a hand up his thigh.

“Laura,” Peter chides. “It’s my turn. You can play with him later.” Laura pouts, but pulls her hand back.

“Curtain’s up in ten seconds!” the stagehand calls.

Peter stands, completely unclothed, in the middle of the stage as the curtains open. Applause greets him. The tent is more packed than it’s been for any demonstration this weekend so far. All the seats are taken and the entire back of the tent is filled with people standing. Kira’s once again in the front row, though this time it’s in a seat Peter and Derek arranged to have reserved for her. Peter grins. Apparently it’s not just his favorite night of the show.

“Welcome to the last demonstration of Knotfest!” Peter says. Loud clapping and cheers greet this. “It’s been a great festival this year and you’ve all been wonderful, that’s why we have this treat for you. A presentation…on humiliation. I’d first like to call on my lovely sister, Talia.”

Talia stands, large breasts swaying, and walks to the first mattress. She settles herself onto it and spreads her legs wide. Half the audience groans in appreciation. No one has touched her, but she’s already slick and open. Peter kneels next to her, tugging her legs open even wider.

“Please note that everything we do on this stage was discussed beforehand. Talk to your partners before you try any of this, yes? Perfect,” Peter says. 

He turns to Talia and with no warning, plunges four fingers into her. There’s nearly no resistance. Talia screams in pleasure, throwing her head back as her brother pumps his fingers into her. An obscene squelching noise is coming from her cunt as he fucks her with his fingers.

“You’ll notice how easily she takes four fingers,” Peter says. “She hasn’t been warmed up, no one has fingered or fucked her today. She’s just that loose.” Talia whimpers. “Her useless holes are so slack that I could probably fist her and she wouldn’t even notice. You know what? I’m going to.”

Peter tucks his thumb in and presses into her, slowly but steadily. Talia is panting, her breasts jiggling with each rapid breath. Peter slaps one, making her tense around him, but it doesn’t last for long and as soon as she relaxes, his hand pops into her. It all happens in less than ten seconds.

“Look at her greedy fucking cunt,” Peter says. “She can’t even tighten around my wrist.” He pokes a finger in next to his wrist and sure enough, it goes in easily. “I could probably get my second fist inside her with no trouble.”

“Peter,” Talia whines.

“How do I even fuck you?” Peter asks. “Do you even feel me when I’m inside you?”

Talia whimpers, legs shaking as he pushes in another two fingers next to his wrist. He gets three, then four, then he’s ever so slowly pressing his second hand in next to the first. It’s slow going because despite what he’s said, Talia isn’t quite loose enough to take two fists at once, especially large hands like Peter’s, but he’s going to make it work. 

Talia comes around him when his second hand is only partway in her, making her sloppy cunt loosen even more. His second hand slides in next to his first and Talia screams, her whole body trembling. He can’t pull them too far out, but he does want he can, moving his hands in little thrusts, rocking her entire body. He’s never double fisted her before, though he knows Derek has, and fuck, he’s been missing out. His cock is hard between his thighs, but he’s saving that for Stiles. 

“See how stretched her cunt is around me?” Peter says to the audience. The cameraman zooms in on Talia’s stretched opening, now just a thing ring of flesh instead of her usual puffy labia. “It’ll probably stay like this when I’m done, just open and gaping. She’s ruined for anything but a knot, she probably can’t even feel anything else.”

There are appreciative moans from the audience, and already people are touching themselves or their partners. Stiles’ cock is hard, as is Derek’s, and Laura’s hand is lazily stroking her clit as she watches Peter fist her mother. 

“We’ll give her one more orgasm before we see her wrecked hole,” Peter says. 

He leans down and sucks Talia’s clit into his mouth, suckling at her for barely thirty seconds before she’s coming again, stretched muscles trying in vain to squeeze around Peter’s hands. He waits until her cunt stops trying to flutter around him to slowly draw one hand out of her, then the other. He wipes his soaked hands on the sheets before yanking Talia’s thighs open wider, showing off her red and puffy cunt. He hasn’t touched her ass, but it’s played with so often and so heavily that it’s always puffy and a little open. Like he’d predicted, her cunt is completely unable to close. Peter could put a soda can in her and it wouldn’t be difficult in the slightest.

“Keep those thighs open, let them see your worthless holes. Maybe someone will like them, they sure as hell can’t satisfy my cock anymore,” Peter says. 

Talia does what he says, holding her thighs open while a few people in the audience opening jack their cocks or rub their clits while staring at her pathetic pussy.

“Feel free to watch Talia struggle to close her pussy, or watch Laura and Derek,” Peter says.

There’s more applause as Derek lies on second the mattress and Laura immediately straddles him, sinking down on his hard dick. She rides him hard, pierced tits bouncing heavily as she drops herself down onto him over and over. Soon enough, Derek’s knot starts to form, but she keeps fucking down on him, not stopping at all when it starts to tug on her walls.

“Already?” she laughs. “You’re knotting already? You can’t even last five minutes? God, that’s pathetic.”

Derek groans and grips tighter at Laura’s waist. He’s blushing, but Peter knows just how much the boy likes being used like this. There are many nights when Derek is hanging off Peter’s knot, whining and crying while Peter tells him how much of a slut he is.

“Such a baby knot,” Laura says, rolling her hips around. “I doubt it can even plug me up. How are you going to knot anyone if you knot’s so fucking small?”

To emphasize her point, Laura raises herself up, making Derek’s knot, even though it’s fully inflated, pop out of her. Both of them groan. Truly, it says more about how well-fucked and useless Laura’s cunt in than Derek’s knot, which Peter knows from experience is quite large, but Laura loves treating Derek this way, and Derek loves taking it. 

Laura fucks herself on Derek’s knot, the hard flesh popping in and out of her as they both gasp and groan. Laura keeps up a litany of filth about how Derek’s knot could never please anyone, how she can’t even feel him, is he sure he’s knotted all the way? Behind them on the couch, Stiles’ cock is rock hard and he’s squirming in his seat. Peter’s sure it’s a mix of his desperate bladder and arousal from what he’s sees and frankly, Peter doesn’t blame him.

Soon, Derek’s orgasm hits him, his come spurting into Laura and all over himself since his knot can’t stay in her. Laura laughs as she fucks herself through the white mess. She reaches between her legs and circles her clit, groaning as she comes clenching around Derek’s knot. She collapses next to him and squeezes the base of Derek’s cock, milking his knot and watching him come all over his belly and chest.

“What a waste,” Peter says, shaking his head sadly. “If he didn’t have such a tiny, pathetic knot, that come could be locked up inside his sister. Oh well. Last, but certainly not least, we have my lovely assistant, Stiles.”

On cue, Stiles stands and makes his way to where Peter is standing by the mattress with the rubber sheets. Peter pushes him to his hands and knees and without further ado, lines his cock up with Stiles’ prepped hole and pushes right into him. Peter’s hard from Talia, from watching Derek and Laura, and from knowing that half of why Stiles is squirming is that his full bladder is being jostled by Peter’s thrusts. 

In the front row, Kira has her skirt pulled up and her hand between her thighs, her mouth hanging open as she watches Stiles get fucked, watches how his hard cock hits his belly with each thrust.

“I’m going to knot you,” Peter growls. “You’re not allowed to piss until I tell you to. You’re going to hold it in for me, baby. You’re going to hold it in until I allow you to piss.”

“Peter, Peter, Peter,” Stiles is chanting under his breath. “Can I come, please?”

“Not until I knot you, sweetheart,” Peter chides.

He fucks into Stiles harder, slamming into the poor boy until his knot starts to swell, catching on Stiles’ red rim. Being knotted three times in two days seems to agree with him, his hole is ready for being knotted the fourth time, his ass stretching easily with Peter. He loves fucking Stiles from behind, loves the view of the audience he gets as he pounds Stiles’ no longer tight ass.

“Look at this little knot slut,” Peter says fondly as he swells larger inside Stiles. “This is his fourth time being knotted and he still can’t get enough. Every werewolf in this tent could take him and he wouldn’t be done. We’ve ruined you for anyone else, boy. From now on, you won’t be able to come without a knot in your slutty ass.”

“Love it,” Stiles slurs. “Love your knot. Please, let me come.”

“Come on my knot, pretty boy,” Peter says. He reaches between them and takes Stiles’ hard cock in hand, stroking him while he rotates his hips, nudging Stiles’ prostate with his knot. Stiles’ cock twitches and pulses as he comes. His clenching hole pulls Peter over the edge and he comes as well, pulsing deep in Stiles. Stiles moans loudly, seeming to forget the pain in his bladder in the face of his orgasm. It’s not until his cock is softening that he seems to realize he has to pee, and pee badly.

“Peter,” Stiles whines.

“Hm?” Peter asks. He’s still pumping come into Stiles. He’s sure the pressure isn’t helping the poor boy’s full bladder.

“Peter,” Stiles whines again, shifting.

“Oh, that’s right,” Peter says, as if he forgot that Stiles is a second away from pissing himself. 

Peter yanks Stiles up until he’s kneeling, his back to Peter’s chest. Peter trails a hand from Stiles’ chest down to his belly. Peter is sure he isn’t imagining that it’s a little rounder than normal from the combination of come being pumped into him and his full bladder. Peter’s hand rests over his lower stomach, pressing slightly.

“Peter!” Stiles says, his limp cock twitching in a vain effort to get hard again.

“I told you that you can piss after you come,” Peter says.

“I can’t,” Stiles says, eyes closed and face flushed. 

“Oh yes you can,” Peter says. He presses down again over Stiles’ full bladder, making the boy cry out. A few drips trickle out of Stiles before he manages to control it. “Come on, Stiles, don’t you want all these people to watch as you piss yourself? Don’t you want to show them how you can’t even control your own bladder? A grown man and he can’t keep from pissing in bed?”

“Peter,” Stiles says. “Peter, I – I…”

Kira’s moaning loudly now and Peter can see why; Cora’s kneeling between her legs, her mouth between Kira’s thighs. Plenty of couples, threesomes, and moresomes are fucking in the audience now. Some are staring at where Talia is lazily fisting herself, some are watching Laura laugh and play with Derek’s knot, but many of them are watching Stiles struggle, ass stuffed full of Peter’s knot as he tries to not piss himself.

“You can do it, I know you want this,” Peter murmurs. “You’re hungry for it. Ever since I asked you, you can’t even look at me without getting hard. You need this, little piss slut.”

Stiles sobs and Peter presses down on hard on Stiles’ belly, right over his bladder. Stiles cries out and the acrid scent of urine hits Peter. Stiles loses control of his bladder and pisses himself right there on stage, in front of hundreds of people. Once he’s started, he can’t seem to stop, just closes his eyes and sobs as he empties his bladder onto the rubber sheets. (Peter helps him along, of course, pressing a hand firmly over Stiles’ bladder until the boy’s completely empty.)

“Look at this little boy, can’t even control his bladder, pisses himself in front of all you lovely people, tsk,” Peter says. The crowd cheers. “See? They don’t mind that a little piss slut like you can’t control yourself. You did a good job, little one.”

A muffled shriek lets Peter know that Cora just made Kira come and Peter whispers that in Stiles’ ear, that Kira came while Stiles is covered in his own piss, watching him pee himself. Stiles just moans. 

“Thank you for coming to Knotfest, we will see you next year!” Peter says.

There are cheers and raucous applause over the moans and whimpers and sounds of skin slapping on skin. The curtains close and a stage hands runs over to them with a towel. Peter’s knot hasn’t gone down enough to come out yet, but they can clean Stiles up as best they can.

“Come home with me tonight,” Peter purrs in Stiles’ ear as the stagehand mops up Stiles’ thighs. “Let me introduce you to the family properly. Well, proper for a Hale.”

Stiles shivers at that and looks up at him with barely-contained lust. Yes, Peter’s certainly found a gem at the festival this year.

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't comment just to tell me how awful I am. Believe me, I know.
> 
> Come talk to me on [ tumblr ](http://www.hotpinklizard.tumblr.com).


End file.
